


Tall Buildings

by Anxious_Virgil



Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Past Relationship(s), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Virgil/pseuds/Anxious_Virgil
Summary: "He said he would stand up to the bullies, but he never noticed when it happened, even if they were in the same hall. Patton would ask him to hang out, but on the day of he would call him to say he had other plans."/Trigger warnings/ Suicide, bullying, major character death
Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995601
Kudos: 6





	Tall Buildings

**Author's Note:**

> /Trigger warnings/ Suicide, bullying, major character death

Patton stood on the rooftop, the wind blowing through his brown and purple hair. He looked out over the city, knowing it would all be over soon. His "friend" probably didn't even notice he were gone, or cared. He slowly took a step closer to the edge. Patton was thinking about all the times his "friend" let him down. He said he would stand up to the bullies, but he never noticed when it happened, even if they were in the same hall. Patton would ask him to hang out, but on the day of he would call him to say he had other plans. When Patton left school early he dropped a note into his locker, not wanting to see the look on his face if he handed it to him in person. He should have seen it by now, he should be going to save him, but he's still not here. Patton took another step to the edge, two more and it would be over. He waited for 5, 10, 15 minutes, but he never came. He took another step, only one more to go. He waited two more minutes. "He's not coming" He thinks, then he take the final step. Just as he did, he heard a familiar voice behind him shouting at him "Wait-"


End file.
